


Enchanted : a Transformer's Tale

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you watch Enchanted, but can't stop thinking of Transformers. (not a rewrite of the movie "Enchanted")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted : a Transformer's Tale

The Decepticon base was normally a bustle of activity, but today... it was unusually quiet. The seekers had decided to lock themselves into their shared quarters to avoid having to face the stares of the other mechs. It wasn't their fault that their wingleader was acting crazy... well, crazier than normal that is.

'I don't know how much more of this I can stand,' Skywarp moaned.

'At least he's stopped singing,' his wingmate answered.

'I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss!'

Skywarp glared at Thundercracker before turning around to groan at the sight of Starscream dancing around their room. Ok, so it wasn't "their" Starscream. Earlier that day, their fearless leader disappeared into a glowing blue light while they were out on patrol... and this strange look-alike had appeared in his place.

'Isn't life wonderful!' Starscream sighed, plopping himself down on a berth with a dreamy smile.

'I hate my life,' Skywarp moaned, desperate for a drink.

'I have an idea,' Thundercracker announced, much to his partner's distress.

'Oh? Do you think Step-Father Megatron needs some help after all?' Starscream smiled and cocked his head.

'Uh... I think Megatron has everything under control. No, I was thinking we should go out and get some fresh some air,' the blue seeker suggested.

'Oh yes. Oh yes. That sounds like such fun! I'm never allowed to fly alone,' Starscream clapped his servos and began to twirl around the room.

'As long as he doesn't start singing again,' the purple jet growled, feeling a headache coming on.

'La lalala la la!'

'AARRRG!'

~*~

'Do you hear something?' Sideswipe asked.

'Maybe your audios are malfunctioning,' his golden twin answered roughly.

'It almost sounds like singing. But who'd be singing in the middle of the forest. Not that it isn't a very nice forest, but why would anyone come here just to sing...' their gray companion spoke up.

'Shut up, Bluestreak,' Sunstreaker cut off the smaller mech who pouted. They rounded the bend and found themselves faced with the seeker trio.

'I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss!'

'Is he seriously dancing and singing?' Sideswipe choked, staring in shock at the Air Commander of the Decepticons who appeared to be doing just that. Thundercracker and Skywarp jolted around, apparently too immersed in watching their wingleader to notice the autobots sneaking up on them.

'Halt, Auto-scum!' Skywarp pointed his guns at the trio and Thundercracker did the same.

'You aren't going to fight for real, are you?' Starscream's optics widened at the sight.

'Those are Autobots! Of course we're going to fight them,' Skywarp growled.

'Wait a nano click. I know you!' the young seeker announced, flouncing past the two Decepticon flyers.

'You're Sunny, the magical painter. And you're Sides, the wolfmech. And you must be little Blue Riding Helm,' Starscream said, twirling with delight.

'Uh... what?' Sideswipe started at the seeker in shock.

'Is that like Little Red Riding Hood? Cause, I don't really think I'm anything like her. I don't have a grandmother that lives in the woods. And I don't know any wolves. Unless you're saying Sideswipe is like a wolf. But he's really not. Except he likes to prank everyone. So, it's kinda like the wolf from the story cause he tricked little red into gathering flowers and ate up her grandmother...'

'Enough, Bluestreak,' Sunstreak barked, shutting the little grey mech up with a start.

'That wasn't very nice of you,' Starscream tittered, patting Bluestreak on the arm and frowning at the golden mech.

'Uh, Starscream, you do realize they're the enemies, right?' Thundercracker asked, keeping his gun trained on Sideswipe in case the Autobot tried something funny.

'This world is so very strange. No one fights where I come from. Although, I've heard princes like to hunt orge mechs, and that ogre mechs like to eat seekers. An ogre mech named Astrotrain tried to eat me once, but then my prince saved me. And when I get back to Vos, we're going to get bonded and live happily ever after. And finally share true love's first kiss,' Starscream sighed, dancing away from Bluestreak and twirling past his fellow seekers.

'Ok, now I really need a drink,' Skywarp groaned, rubbing his temples with his free servo.

'La lalala la la!'

'Tweet tweet tweet tweettweet!'

'La lalala la la!

'Tweet tweet tweet, tweettweet!'

'Um, is it just me or are those birds singing back to him?' Sideswipe asked, staring at the blue and red seeker.

'It isn't just you. And what the slag's wrong with all those animals?' Sunstreak growled, glaring as several dozen forest creatures leapt from the bushes to dance with the seeker.

'Wow. Look at all of them. There's deer, rabbits, badgers, foxes, mice, squirrels, butterflies, birds, bees...' Bluestreak went on and on naming every animal as the others just stared.

Loud engines pierced through the singing.

'Oh no,' Skywarp groaned, noticing very familiar mechs driving their way.

'Let's go, TC!' the purple seeker grabbed his partner and they leapt into the sky.

'What about Starscream?' Thundercracker asked as they flew away.

'That isn't our Starscream! Besides, it's better this way. Now he can annoy someone else with his singing at all hours of the cycle,' answered Skywarp.

~*~

'So, uh... what exactly is going on?' Optimus asked, as he transformed and walked up to the twins and Bluestreak.

'No idea. I think Megatron smacked him upside the head one too many times,' Sideswipe answered.

'He's dancing,' Bumblebee giggled, holding Spike up so he could see.

'Those forest creatures don't seem afraid of him at all,' Optimus observed, watching Starscream sing to a bird perched on the tip of his finger.

'Should we capture him?' Bumblebee asked, looking up Prime.

'At the very least, we should make sure he gets some medical attention,' Optimus replied, stepping towards the still dancing seeker.

'Hello there, Starscream,' Optimus ventured, watching the smaller mech turn at his voice.

'Hello. You know my name, but I don't think we've ever met,' Starscream replied pleasantly.

'I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots,' the truck answered.

'It's a pleasure to me you, sir. These are my new forest friends,' the seeker said, gesturing to the animals gathered around him.

'They seem very nice. Uh, it looks like your wingmates have left without you,' Optimus said, gesturing to the sky.

'Oh dear. I've lived in the forest all my life. I really don't think I know how to get back on my own,' Starscream fretted.

'Why don't you come back with us to our base? You're quite welcome to stay the night,' Optimus offered.

'Oh, that's very kind of you. But, I don't know if I should. Step-father Megatron expects me home before dark. I'm not allowed out at night. There are ogre-mechs, you know. And they like to eat seekers. I'm sure I can find a house of mini-bots, I hear they're quite hospitable,' Starscream answered.

'I'm sure you're... uh, Step-father, would be much happier if you spent the night at our base. It's getting dark and you likely won't make it back to the Decepticon base before the sun sets. And I don't believe there's a... house of mini-bots anywhere near here,' Optimus told the seeker gently.

'Oh. Oh dear. You're right, of course. Very well then. I accept your kind and generous offer,' the seeker answered, waving to his forest friends as he followed Optimus out of the clearing.

'I hope you don't mind, but I called Skyfire to transport us back to the base,' Optimus told the seeker as they walked back through the dense forest.

'Who is Skyfire?' Starscream asked with a tilt of his helm.

~*~

'Starscream,' a deep, gentle voice called as they stepped out of the trees and into a huge open field.

'EEEEEEEEEEE! An Ogre-Mech!' Starscream yelped, darting behind Optimus's large form to hide.

'No, no. He's just Skyfire. He's a shuttle,' Optimus tried to assure him.

'Only ogre-mechs are that big. And the last one I met crushed my house and tried to gobble me up,' the seeker insisted, trembling.

'I assure you, Skyfire will not gobble you up. He's a very nice shuttle. He's going to take us back to the base,' Optimus said, stepping towards the confused shuttle.

Skyfire nodded and transformed into his shuttle form, opening his hatch for the other Autobots that drove aboard.

'Don't worry. We're all going in there too. You'll be safe,' Optimus assured the fragile seeker, giving him a gentle push towards the white shuttle.

Starscream trembled, but stepped aboard the ramp nervously. When nothing happened, he took a few more steps. Then a few more. Finally he reached the top and stepped inside. It was true. The other mechs were lounging around in large chairs, waiting to them. Quietly, he took a seat and blinked at the large window at the front of the shuttle.

'Don't worry. I won't hurt you,' the baritone voice startled the seeker when it came out of a speaker above his seat.

'Um... I'm Starscream. Who are you?' the seeker asked, fidgeting in his seat.

'Skyfire. Did you lose your memory or get hit in the head, Starscream?' Skyfire answered as his engines powered on and they lifted into the sky.

'I don't think so. One minute I was making a wish at a wishing well, and I think I fell in. Then I found myself flying with two other seekers who said they were my wingmates and they took me back to their castle... um, base. And Step-Father Megatron was in a mood, so they took me to their rooms, then later we went flying and landing in the woods and met up with your friends. But, for some reason, Skywarp and Thundercracker left without me and so I'm going to be staying the night at your castle... uh, base,' Starscream told him.

The other Autobots blinked at the seeker in disbelief.

'Definately got hit in the head one too many times,' Sunstreaker announced, leaning back and waiting for the ride to end.

... TBC...


End file.
